The Random Carolers
by Selene Starblade
Summary: More songs from the really bizarre chorale! Come and listen! R&R too! Whaddaya think?


Some Christmas Chaos  
  
By Selene Starblade  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
The screen fades in on a packed auditorium. An orchestra is tuning up in the pit, and a huge red curtain is drawn across the stage. Front and center on the small area of stage currently visible is a microphone on a stand, adjusted rather low.  
  
The audience is taking their seats.  
  
Noises begin to come from behind the curtain.  
  
Timid Voice: Why am I always the shortest one?  
  
Brash, Excessively Cute Voice: Whadda ya mean, shortest?  
  
Withered Old Voice: Yeah! You're at least twice as tall as we are.  
  
TV: Oh- my mistake. I-I am very sorry about that.  
  
BECV: Aah, 'sokay.  
  
Low, Rumbling Voice: I don't know why I agreed to this.  
  
Deep, Disturbing, Echoing Voice: I hear you on that one. This is absurd.  
  
Humored, Smirking Voice: Oh, stop complaining baldy.  
  
DDEV: What did you call me?!?  
  
Brash, Brassy Voice: Oh, c'mon, Siggy, you really think you can stick it to HIM??  
  
'Siggy': Quiet, human!  
  
LRV: Give it up, Mr. Clean, she knows more about him than you do.  
  
'Siggy': Grrr....  
  
The orchestra plays through a rather disjointed version of 'Jingle Bells' that seems to be lacking one verse and half the chorus, as the voices behind the curtain die down.  
  
Out from the curtain steps a short girl in a simple chorus costume. The costume is red and white, consisting of a floor-length bell-skirt and a white blouse with a deep blue kercheif tied around the neck. More notable about her is the huge mass of quills that takes the place of her hair, tacking a foot onto her height. That and the tail. And the fangs. And, of course, the fact that her irises are crimson.  
  
Girl: Good evening, ladies, gentlemen, and undefined entities. I am Kodora, and I have gathered a number of my friends from various anime, manga, and video games to entertain you this evening with a series of christmas carols.  
  
Deep Slow Voice: (behind the curtain) Do we sing now?  
  
Insanely Cheerful Voice: (behind the curtain) Not yet, Kiwi! Quiet down so we can get started, kay?  
  
Kiwi: (behind the curtain) Oh.... okay.  
  
Kodora: (clears throat) As I was saying. We will be presenting for you, together, a number of well-known, and less-known, christmas carols for your enjoyment. Without further ado, here is our chorus!  
  
Kodora ducks behind the curtain just fast enough to beat it. The curtains open wide, displaying possibly the most motley assortment of characters possible. Despite their many differences in size, species, composition, and sometimes universe, they are managing to stand more or less quietly together on a large, and obviously very sturdy, bleachers.  
  
Kodora: (in front of the others) We will be beginning with the twelve days of christmas, restyled to fit the singers. All right, twelve days, come forward!  
  
There is a bit of shuffling as twelve.... people... come forward from the front row of the bleachers and line up. This takes some time, as the person getting in line on one end appears to be a large, humanoid, horned turtle.  
  
Kodora: Singing the twelve days are, in order: Kiwi!  
  
The large turtle steps forward. He stands on two feet, upright. He has a horn over either eye and a smaller one on his 'nose'. His shell's back is covered with a thin brown fur, and armored plates run up the back of his head and over up to his nose-horn. He has three fingers and a thumb on either hand, a little turtle tail, and most importantly of all big, expressive blue eyes that give him the overall appearance of a big softy.  
  
Kiwi: .....Hello.  
  
Kodora: Happosai!  
  
Next in line, also stepping up is a two-foot-tall shriveled looking old man in a wrinkled purple gi. He is bald, with a tiny mustache. He is giving lecherous looks to almost all of the women in the chorus and all of the women in the audience.  
  
Happi: Hotcha!  
  
Kodora: Toad!  
  
What looks like an overgrown spotted mushroom with arms and legs wearing an arabian vest and pants steps up. He is scarcely taller than Happosai, although considerably less offensive.  
  
Toad: (nervously) Uh, hi!  
  
Kodora: Fourth is Kisaragi Yuhi!  
  
The next to step up is a young girl, maybe sixteen, who wears a green sweater/croptop, a pair of khaki shorts, and a really big canvas armguard. She also has one stocking (???) and a pair of nifty light shoes on. Her hair is short, and she wears an odd headband. She also seems to be carrying around a huge circular wall-hanging/compass object.  
  
Yuhi: (Annoyingly cheerful) Hiiiii!  
  
Kodora: (looking moderately disturbed) Um.... right. Fifth is Suzuhara Misaki!  
  
A young girl (who actually manages to be significantly shorter than Kodora, even not counting the quills) steps forward wearing an odd blue-and-white school uniform, that is obviously highly stylized. Her short brown hair is somewhat wild, and her sideburns have been turned into an interesting pair of dangling tails. Perched carefully on her shoulder is what appears to be a tiny girl with wild, short, pink hair, wearing a choral uniform like Kodora's.  
  
Misaki: (Shy, unassuming, quiet, and almost inaudible) H-hi...  
  
Kodora: (Smiles reassuringly) Sixth, Daimo Piccolo!  
  
A large, broad, purple-and-white-arabian-outfit-wearing, grouchy looking, and most importantly GREEN man steps forward. He is nearly seven feet tall, and does not look pleased to be present.  
  
Piccolo: .....  
  
Kodora: Aren't you going to say hello?  
  
Piccolo:....... No.  
  
Kodora: ....okay.... (shakes her head) Seventh, we have Aino Minako!  
  
Another teenage girl, this one with long, unbound blonde hair, wearing a Juuban High sailor middy uniform steps forwards, and waves enthusiastically.  
  
Minako: (More cheerful than Yuhi by a factor of..... something really big) HIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiii!  
  
Piccolo: ... (Starts going into diabetic shock, and listing to one side as Minako steps up next to him)  
  
Misaki: (looks up at Piccolo) Um... are you alright?  
  
Piccolo: (straightens up, fighting off the sugar through sheer willpower) I'm fine. (gruffly) Don't worry about me.  
  
Kodora: (amused) Alrighty then. For day eight, we have Sigma!  
  
An imposing humanoid robot, actually taller than Piccolo, steps up. He is bald, his eyes continually glow red, and he wears a few scars. An evil smirk seems permanently engraved into his face. Despite all his efforts, however, he continues to look just a little bit like Mr. Clean's psychotic older brother.  
  
Sigma: (glares at Kodora) Die, pitiful human.  
  
Kodora: (grins at Sigma) I'm not human.  
  
Sigma: (blinks, and begins to look confused) Does not compute....  
  
Kodora: (hands Sigma a sheet of paper)  
  
Sigma: (reads the paper) .... (looks at Kodora) Hmph. I suppose so.  
  
Kodora: Exactly. (turns back to the audience) And on Day Nine, Mrs. Ichinose, who refused to give her first name!  
  
A short and, let's face it, rather fat woman steps up next to Sigma. Scarcely a quarter his height, she grins furiously, clutching a sake bottle in one hand.  
  
Mrs. I: (raising the sake bottle) Let's all have some FUN!!  
  
Kodora: (taking the bottle from her) AFTER the singing, Mrs. I. AFTER the singing.  
  
Mrs. I: Hmph. Scrooge.  
  
Kodora: Yeah, sure. For the tenth day, we have Valentine Fae!  
  
A tall, sexy woman in a very tight yellow shorts-and-halter-top ensemble struts forward. Her shoulder-length purple hair waves as she bows, the sight causing a number of nosebleeds in the audience. She blows a kiss to the camera.  
  
Fae: Evening, all.  
  
Kodora: (Shakes her head, face in hand) I knew I should have gotten Ed. (Returns her attention to the audience) Eleventh in line is Kuramitsu Mihoshi!  
  
A bubbly, heavily-tanned blonde with curly hair in a high ponytail steps up. She wears a Galaxy Police uniform, complete with sidearm and bunny- puff-that's-actually-a-really-powerful-dimensional-control-device. She is not just perky, she is THE Perky. She smiles cheerily, fangs poking out of her mouth.  
  
Mihoshi: (More cutely than even Minako could ever hope to manage) Hi-hi! I'm so glad to see all of you here!  
  
Kodora: I wish she'd tone that down.... Anyways, last in line is Chain Gun!  
  
The last person in line steps forward. The girl is only a little taller than Happosai, although the huge iron mask she wears over her forehead gives her some additional height. She wears a blue t-shirt, tan overalls, a pair of heavy boots and a blue cape. Attatched to her front is a pink disk with two pink rockets. On her back, sticking up nearly two feet past even the iron mask, is a huge, curved pink blade.  
  
Chain: (Brash but cute) Heya all!  
  
Kodora: And, without further ado- the twelve days of christmas!  
  
Kodora steps back into the main chorus as the orchestra starts up.  
  
Chorus: On the first day of christmas, my true love gave to me:  
  
Kiwi: Some food......  
  
Chorus, except for Kodora, who is already looking about to see if she needs to run damage control: On the second day of christmas, my true love gave to me:  
  
Happosai: Two pairs of - Hey, I like my line!  
  
Kiwi: Some food....  
  
Happosai: Whoops....  
  
Kodora: (face in hands) I knew this was a bad idea. Oh well, I have to go through with it.  
  
Chorus, including Kodora, who has recovered and is trying not to worry: On the third day of christmas, my true love gave to me:  
  
Toad: Three fire flowers!  
  
Happosai: Two pairs of panties-hotcha!  
  
Kiwi: (looking at Happi askance) Some food....  
  
Chorus: on the fourth day of christmas, my true love gave to me:  
  
Yuhi: FOUR red MATERIA (YAAAAY!)  
  
Toad: (Looking slightly afraid of Yuhi's enthusiasm) Three fire flowers  
  
Happosai: Two pairs of panties- Say, whose panties-  
  
Kiwi: Some food....  
  
Happi: -anyways? They can't be just anyone's.  
  
Kodora: (growls at Happosai)  
  
Happi: (shuts up)  
  
Chorus: On the fifth day of christmas, my true love gave to me:  
  
Misaki: (feebly and without confidence) Five... angel... eggs?  
  
Yuhi: Four red MATERIA (Gotta love that!)  
  
Toad: Three fire flowers  
  
Happosai: Two pairs of panties- are you sure- (is cut off by another growl from Kodora)  
  
Kiwi: (looking somewhat distressed) Some food....  
  
Chorus: On the sixth day of christmas, my true love gave to me:  
  
Piccolo: (spoken) Not on your life.  
  
Misaki: (somewhat more confident) five... angel... eggs  
  
Yuhi: FOUR red Materia (Wonder where the emphasis should be...)  
  
Toad: Three fire flowers! (as Yuhi's enthusiasm begins to catch)  
  
Happi: Two pairs of panties (I guess I'll be happy I got to say it...)  
  
Kiwi: (a bit more relaxed than last time) Some food....  
  
Chorus: On the seventh day of christmas, my true love gave to me:  
  
Minako: (trying to outdo Yuhi) SEVEN SAILOR SENSHI! (YAY!)  
  
Piccolo: (spoken) Just try and make me.  
  
Misaki: (also catching Yuhi's confidence) Five... Angel... Eggs  
  
Yuhi: FOUR red materia (there we go!)  
  
Toad: Three fire flowers!  
  
Happi: Two pair of panties! (Just sounds better.)  
  
Kiwi: And some food... (Whoops. Glad I remembered more of my line...)  
  
Chorus: On the eighth day of christmas, my true love gave to me:  
  
Sigma: (spoken) Fine. (sung) Eight maverick generals  
  
Minako: (still trying to outdo Yuhi, but disturbed that the ninja doesn't seem to care all that much) SEVEN SAILOR SENSHI!!  
  
Piccolo: (spoken) Yeah right.  
  
Misaki: (suddenly bursting out with a beautiful, well-nigh-angelic voice that ought to belong to an adult who makes a career of singing) FIIIVE AAANGEL EGGS!  
  
Yuhi: (slightly off balance by the sudden blast of sound from Misaki) Four red materia (You go girl!)  
  
Misaki: (blushes happily)  
  
Toad: Three fire flowers! (wow, that was impressive...)  
  
Happi: Two pair of panties! (that's a nice set of lungs that girl has....)  
  
Kiwi: (happily) And some food.... (Glad Misaki's getting into it.)  
  
Chorus: On the ninth day of christmas, my true love gave to me:  
  
Mrs. I: (brassily and only slightly out of tune) Nine bottles of sake! (WooHoo!)  
  
Sigma: (starting to get into this despite himself) Eight maverick generals!  
  
Minako: (giving up on competing with Yuhi) Seven sailor senshi!  
  
Piccolo: (spoken) I refuse to do it.  
  
Misaki: Please, Piccolo-san?  
  
Piccolo: (looks reluctant)  
  
Misaki: (still in that amazing singing voice) FIIIIVE AAANGEL EGGS!  
  
Yuhi: (cheerfully with an arm over the much smaller Misaki's shoulder, as she can't reach Toad) FOUR red materia  
  
Toad: (with total enthusiasm) Three Fire Flowers  
  
Happi: Two pairs of panties! (grabs Toad across the shoulders with a grin, obviously enjoying himself now)  
  
Kiwi: (smiling even as he sings) And some food...  
  
Chorus, including a much happier Kodora, although she is occasionally glaring at Piccolo: On the tenth day of christmas, my true love gave to me:  
  
Fae: TEN billion credits! (I LIKE that one!)  
  
Mrs. I: (As brassily as ever) Nine bottles of sake! (And one for the road!)  
  
Sigma: (like an opera singer) Eight maverick generals!  
  
Minako: Seven Sailor Senshi (somewhat disturbed by the opera bass Sigma has turned himself into)  
  
Piccolo: (spoken) No. (Misaki gives him a sorrowful look) Well... maybe.  
  
Misaki: (refusing to let Piccolo get her down) FIIIIVE AAANGEL EGGS!  
  
Yuhi: (grinning) FOUR red materia!  
  
Toad: (leaning with Happi one way) Three Fire Flowers!  
  
Happi: (leaning with Toad the other way) Twoo pair of panties!  
  
Kiwi: And some food! (I'm sure there was something about a pear tree, though...)  
  
Chorus: On the eleventh day of christmas, my true love gave to me:  
  
Mihoshi: (spoken) Wai! I get to sing!  
  
Fae: TEN billion credits! (Watch your cues, Mihoshi!)  
  
Mihoshi: Oh no! I missed it!  
  
Mrs. I: Nine bottles of sake! (On Yusaku's bill!)  
  
Sigma: (obviously completely engrossed with his part, which is rather odd considering he spends most of his time trying to kill off humankind) Eight maverick generals!  
  
Minako: (studiously ignoring Sigma) Seven Sailor Senshi!  
  
Piccolo: (spoken) Oh, alright. (sung) Six senzu beans.  
  
Misaki: (smiling openly) FIIIVE AAANGEL EGGS! (Isn't this fun!)  
  
Yuhi: (You said it, Misakichi!) FOUR red materia!  
  
Toad: (Still doing the leany thing with Happi) Three Fire Flowers!  
  
Happi: Twoo pair of panties!  
  
Kiwi: And some food! (But what was that about a pear tree???)  
  
Chorus: On the twelfth day of christmas, my true love gave to me.....  
  
Chain: (Finally!) TWELVE CYFRAME TECHNIQUES!  
  
Mihoshi: ELEVEN HARDENED CRIMINALS!  
  
Fae: TEN BILLION CREDITS!  
  
Mrs. I: NINE SAKE BOTTLES!  
  
Sigma: EIGHT MAVERICK GENERALS!  
  
Minako: SEVEN SAILOR SENSHI!  
  
Piccolo: (giving in and singing out just this once) SIX SENZU BEANS!  
  
Misaki: FIIIIIIIIIIIVE AAAAAAAAAANGEL EEEEEEGGGGGGGS!  
  
Yuhi: FOUR RED MATERIA!  
  
Toad: THREE FIRE FLOWERS!  
  
Happi: TWO PAIR OF PANTIES!  
  
Kiwi: (Basso Profundo) AND SOME FOOD UNDER A SAPLING PEAR TREE!!!!  
  
The ground shakes slightly with Kiwi's voice, but once it has stopped, the audience begins to clap, and the twelve take their places on the bleachers again.  
  
Kodora: (stepping forwards) Wasn't that great? Okay, song numero dos! Our next song will be-  
  
Happosai: All about undergarments?  
  
Chorus plus Kodora, in unison, angrily: NO!!!  
  
Happosai: (knocked over and stunned) .....ow....  
  
Kodora: (returns her attention to the audience) As I was saying, our next song will be after a short intermission! Don't you go away!  
  
******  
  
Kodora: (in front of the chorus) And we're back! Now, let me introduce to you the entire chorus! First we have the sopranos!  
  
Kodora gestures to the right end of the bleachers, and the people there stand up, the remainder of the chorus sitting in place on the bleachers.  
  
Kodora: Singing soprano we have Yuhi, Chain, Misaki, Minako, Mihoshi, and Toad from the previous song. Also on soprano are: Ibuki!  
  
A young girl in a tan ninja uniform waves her hand. She wears a bandana over her head, allowing two thin ponytails of straight black hair to arc up and over behind herself. The facemask on her uniform hangs loose around her neck.  
  
Kodora: Bellossom!  
  
In front of the bleachers, almost unnoticeable by its size, stands a lone Pokemon. It looks like a cross between a flower fairy and an indistinct blob. Instead of legs, it has multicolored leaves. Adorning its head are a pair of pretty red blossoms, and it has a tiny face.  
  
Bellossom: Hi!  
  
Meowth: (runs onstage) Wow! Another talking Pokemon! Tell me, how hard was it for-  
  
He is cut off as a Pikachu runs onstage, grabs him by the tail and puts him in an aeroplane spin, flinging him past the audience and into the lobby. Bowing, the Pikachu then walks offstage.  
  
Kodora: (sweatdrops) Riiight. Anyways, also on soprano, we have Kinomoto Sakura!  
  
A small girl on the front step of the bleachers waves somewhat shyly. She has short brown hair, pulled into two miniature buns, one on either side of her head. She wears a different sort of stylized sailor middy from Misaki.  
  
Sakura: Uh. Hi?  
  
Kodora: Also singing soprano is. KIRBY!  
  
The little pink guy waves one arm from in front of the bleachers, where he stands next to Bellossom.  
  
Kirby: Puuuu!  
  
Kodora: And, for our last soprano, we have Skuld of the Norns!  
  
One last young girl waves to the audience. She wears a bizarre sort of trenchcoat-and-pants combo, her clothing adorned with a hollowed-egg symbol like the one on her head. Her long blue hair is currently pulled back into twin low ponytails.  
  
Skuld: Hi there!  
  
The sopranos sit down.  
  
Kodora: Next, we have the second sopranos. These include Mrs. Ichinose and Fae..  
  
Mrs. I, Fae, and two others stand up, on the part of the bleachers just to the left of the sopranos.  
  
Kodora: Also on second soprano is Shinji Ikari!  
  
A skinny boy with limp hair and a limper expression on his face nods slightly, not even bothering to wave. He wears a dress shirt and a pair of black slacks, and gives the impression that a stiff breeze could beat him up.  
  
Kodora: And, the final second soprano: Rouge!  
  
An anthropomorphized bat-lady stands up, pink wings folded behind her. Her fur is white, and she has very perky. ears. Her clothing is adorned with heart shapes.  
  
Rouge: (sultry) Hi there.  
  
All of the men who passed out when Fae bowed do so again. There is a bit of shuffling in the audience as wives and girlfriends revive their significant others in appropriately painful ways, resulting in more than one muffled scream.  
  
The second sopranos sit down again.  
  
Kodora: Next, we have the altos.  
  
Three more chorus members stand up.  
  
Kodora: You've already met Happi, but our other altos are: Fujii Yakumo!  
  
A young man with very, very shaggy hair stands up. He wears a white headband, covering his forehead. His eyes are so squinty that it looks like he's got them closed. He wears a leather jacket over a white shirt, and a pair of jeans.  
  
Yakumo: Heya.  
  
Pai: (Somewhere in the audience) Waiii! Yay Yakumo!  
  
Kodora: And, of course, our third alto- Xelloss!  
  
A man of indeterminate age stands next to Yakumo. He has long, straight, purple hair, and squints even more than Yakumo does. Furthermore, a smirk seems to be permanently affixed to his face, as if everything in the world were just too funny. He wears a long purple robe, and one gloved hand holds onto his staff.  
  
Xelloss: Heh.  
  
Kodora: (quirks up one eyebrow) What's so funny, Xell?  
  
Xelloss: (holding up one finger) That...  
  
Everyone else: (perks up to listen)  
  
Xelloss: .is a secret.  
  
There is a collective groan at the tired joke.  
  
Kodora: Just. sit down, Xelloss.  
  
Xelloss: Well, okay. (does so)  
  
Kodora: And, finally, we have Piccolo for our tenor, and Sigma and Kiwi as bass! Okay, everybody up!  
  
Chorus: (stands up)  
  
Kodora: Now then, our next song will be 'Here we come a wassailing'. Ready? A one-two-three-four.  
  
Chorus: Here we come a waffling, among the batter dream-  
  
Kodora: (cuts them off) Hold up! That's not right! It's not WAFFLING, it's WASSAILING.  
  
Chorus: Ooooohhhhh..  
  
Kiwi: What's a waffle?  
  
Xelloss: That is a secret.  
  
Kiwi: (gives Xelloss the Evil Eye)  
  
Kodora: Okay, okay, try again. Ready? Go!  
  
Chorus: Here we come a waddling, like ducks around a pond-  
  
Kodora: (cutting them off again) No, no, no! It's not WADDLING, either! It's WASSAILING!  
  
Chorus: Oops.  
  
Mrs. I: Oh, good.  
  
Sigma: Thought they meant you, didn't you, lardy?  
  
Mrs. I: Oh, shut UP, Mr. Clean.  
  
Sigma: Grrr..  
  
Kodora: Try again! Okay? Go!  
  
Chorus: (scattered, some aren't singing) Here we come a-wallowing like pigs amidst the mud! Here we-  
  
Kodora: (pulling a Demon Head Technique) NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!! IT'S 'HERE WE COME A WASSAILING!!!! NOT WAFFLING, NOT WADDLING, AND MOST CERTAINLY NOT WALLOWING!!!! GET IT RIGHT!  
  
Shinji: (raises a hand) Um.  
  
Kodora: (rounds on Shinji) WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Shinji: (cringing) Beg pardon, but what, exactly, IS wassailing?  
  
Kodora: (facefaults so hard she falls through the stage)  
  
Chorus: (sweatdops collectively)  
  
Yakumo: That looked painful.  
  
Kodora: (climbs out of the hole very calmly)  
  
Chorus: (blinks)  
  
Kodora: (slowly, calmly, turns to the chorus) Nevermind. It doesn't matter what it means. Just sing it. (acidly) Okay?  
  
Sigma: What if we choose not to?  
  
Kodora: (pulls out a huge laser bazooka, and aims it at Sigma)  
  
Sigma: .. Never mind.  
  
Mihoshi: (blinks, then raises her hand and jumps up and down) Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!  
  
Remainder of the chorus: (sweatdrops)  
  
Kodora: (putting away the gun, turns to Mihoshi) What is it, Mihoshi-san?  
  
Mihoshi: Are you related to Washuu-chan?  
  
Everyone else: (group flying facefault)  
  
Mihoshi: (looking around confused) What?  
  
Everyone else: (gets up)  
  
Kodora: (rubbing her forehead, which she has landed on far too often recently for her tastes) No, Mihoshi, I am not. Now, can we get back to the singing?  
  
Chorus: (collectively shuffles and murmurs a moment)  
  
Kodora: Right, then. And one-two-three.  
  
Chorus: (in harmony with each other) Here we come a wassailing, among the leaves so green! Here we come a wassailing, a-waiting to be seen! Love and joy, come to you, and to you your wassail too, and God bless you and gi- ive you a ha-appy new year, and God give you a ha-appy new year!  
  
Kodora: (continues conducting for a moment, then notices the singing and music have stopped)  
  
Kodora: What's wrong? Why did you all stop? What about the other three verses?  
  
Chorus, musicians, and audience: You mean there's more to the song than that?  
  
Kodora: (glares at the chorus) Oh, come on! I gave you the musical scores!  
  
Chorus: Wha?  
  
Kirby: (belches out a sheet of music)  
  
Kodora: (slowly bends over and picks up the piece of music)  
  
Kirby: (starts sweating profusely)  
  
Kodora: Kirby-chan.. Did you eat the music instead of giving it to the others?  
  
Kirby: (sweating even more) Um...  
  
Kodora: (pulls out a very menacing looking axe) DIE!!!!  
  
Kirby: (runs for it)  
  
Kodora: (chases Kirby)  
  
A figure in a black cloak walks onto the stage. Kodora chases Kirby all over the stage behind it, occasionally swinging at the puffball.  
  
Figure: Sorry about this. There will be a short intermission while we try to get things back to normal. (gets flattened by first Kirby, then Kodora)  
  
Kodora: (still chasing Kirby) 'Scuse me!  
  
Kirby: (runs for his life)  
  
Figure: .ow..  
  
The curtains close.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
AN1 (12/20/02): Heehee. I'm gonna enjoy this. I haven't gone for some all- out no-holds-barred totally-random silliness in quite a while.  
  
As for all the characters...  
  
Kiwi is from Shining Force II Happosai is from Ranma 1/2 Toad is from the old Super Mario Bro's games Yuhi (aka Yuffie) is from Final Fantasy VII Misaki is from Angelic Layer Piccolo is begrudgingly from Dragon Ball Z Minako is from Bishoojo Senshi Sailor Moon Sigma is from Megaman X Mrs. Ichinose is from Maison Ikkoku Fae is from Cowboy Bebop Mihoshi is from Tenchi Muyo! And Chain Gun is from Evolution  
  
And I don't own them or the places they're from. Kodora is all my own idea, though.  
  
Oh, and more characters in the chorus will be showing up in later chapters! Although not much later.  
  
Remember, have a merry christmastime, and never forget to be jolly!  
  
AN2 (12/23/02): Well, that's a bit more done. I think this won't be done until Christmas next year. expect regular updates with seasonal songs for as many seasons as I can manage! (I'm not sure there ARE any seasonal songs for summertime.)  
  
As for the other characters..  
  
Ibuki is from Street Fighter III Yakumo is from 3X3 Eyes Bellossom is from Pokemon Xelloss is from Slayers Shinji is from Neon Genesis Evangelion Sakura is from Card Captor Sakura Kirby is from his own game Skuld is from Aa! Megami-sama! And Rouge is from Sonic Adventure II.  
  
And I don't own them either. Expect cameos from people from the same series as chorus members.  
  
Merry christmas to all, and remember.  
  
It's not in the getting, It's not in the giving, It's in being with the people With whom you are living. 


End file.
